Hoping For a Christmas Miracle
by SWACsCDC
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper facing child abuse? But it's close to Christmas. Surely his dad will lay off, right? Maybe not... Follow Chad through immense drama as he struggles with the abuse from his dad along with he break up with his girlfriend, Sonny Munroe.


Christmas may almost be over, but… I promise this Christmas story is worth it! XD Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC/SR.

**P.S. In the flashback, a b is what Chad calls his binky.**

* * *

><p>CPOV (Chad)<p>

I didn't bother to struggle. I didn't bother to complain. And I defiantly, most certainly did _not_ let a single tear shed. Any of those would just make it worse. You're probably wondering what 'it' is. Well 'it' happens to be a beating. A beating from a family member of mine. A family member that happens to be no other than my father, Brad Dylan Cooper.

It all started when I was one, nearly two…

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting in my play pen, a b dozing in my mouth. I looked toward a wolf stuff animal I had. The gray and white animal wore a shirt that read Dad. I grabbed by its hair on its head and enthusiastically banged it off the floor repeatedly._

_My twelve year old sister gave me a weird yet concerned look. She outstretched her arms toward me as if to pick me up. I saw her blonde locks drift closer to me. They captivated me and I reached at to retrieve them. I felt the smoothness and yanked causing my sister, Kelly, to yelp. Being the devious boy I was, I giggled. My sister shot up away from me and out of my reach. My dad, alarmed to the shout of Kelly, came running in._

"_What's going on?" he ordered, his voice stern._

"_Oh, nothing. Chaddy just pulled my hair a little bit. It's fine," she replied trying to make it sound as if it wasn't a huge deal._

_Our dad was known to act out aggressive. He had anger issues. We all knew that. Kelly did, our older brother John did, Mom did, and I did. Dad didn't, however. Why? I'm not quite sure. I just know, don't tick him off. Once you do, you're in for a Hell of a ride._

"_That little bastard!" Dad bellowed._

"_No, no," Kelly tried to assure him. "It's fine. Really."_

_Anyone could tell easily, even from ten miles away, that he was losing it. Rage scattered through him, already boiling to the point of bubbling. It was turning to steam, pouring out his ears and nose. He prodded his tongue inside his mouth, the red in his face about to turn to violence any second._

_I sat confused as Dad drew a finger toward me._

"You_!" he screeched. "You are in trouble! You've been bad! You want to be mean and abusive to your things then so will I!"_

_That's when he started hitting me. Bang after bang, whack after whack. I screamed and squirmed. I cried; I tried to get free to no avail. My sister's face showed pure terror as she yelled and tried to pry Dad away from me. Instead she just got shoved to the ground._

_I shrieked. _No_ one, and I mean _no one_, touches my sister like that. No one hurts my sister. I threw my b at my dad, hitting him in the eye._ _That may have easily been one of the _dumbest_ mistakes in my life._

_I swear I saw my dad's eye's burn a fiery scarlet. Flame burst from his eyes as he slapped, punched, and thumped me._

_My brother John came bouncing down the stairs. He's thirteen and old enough to understand that based by the commotion he heard, some conflict was happening._

"_Dad!" he roared. "_Stop_!"_

_John ran toward our direction and helped Kelly up. Dad let go of me causing me to fall to the ground._

"_Don't tell me what to do!" he hollered John's way._

"_Then stop hurting my little brother and sister!" he argued._

_Then, our dad punched him. He punched him square in the face. He plummeted to the floor, blooding starting to ooze from his nose._

"_Now, if any of you dare tell_ anyone _I will be sure to empty handedly murder all of you, including your mother! I mean it! Am I understood?"_

_Kelly and John nodded reluctantly. They didn't want any more trouble and certainly didn't want our mom brought into this. My dad stalked away, probably to grab a beer._

_John and Kelly brought their attention back to me. I wasn't just crying but bleeding as well. They exchanged glances and approached me to comfort and clean me up._

_*End Flashback*_

With one finally blow to my ribs, my dad left. Weird… He usually knocks me unconscious before he leaves me alone. Wait, I guess I did have my eyes closed and wasn't flinching. Ha, I tricked him! Then again… Never mind. I'm just happy I at least I got some luck today.

I didn't have the best time at the studio. Why? Many reasons. I almost blacked out even. I think it was from lack of blood, but I can never be so sure. I'm not a doctor, nor am I a nurse. It all started when I got to rehearsal…

_*Flashback*_

"_Chad! Time for rehearsal! Wake up!"_

_I found myself being shaken awake by my director, Katy. I groaned. I didn't feel like getting up. I actually felt like crap. My whole, entire body hurt and I didn't feel like moving therefore not getting up._

"_I don't feel like it," I whined._

"_I don't care! Get your butt up now!"_

"_No," I mumbled, my eyes still closed._

"_Fine, then we'll do this the hard way."_

_She yanked me up off the couch, the fast movement causing me to lose my balance and fall._

"_Ow!" I exclaimed as if to say,_ That was rude. _while holding onto my head that was now aching. "Okay, fine. You win, Katy. I'm up."_

"_Good," she said, spinning on her heels and strutting, yes strutting, out of my dressing room._

_*End Flashback*_

That was only the start of rehearsal. Soon after we starting, the worst part of the day rose from its tomb. My dad had come to the studio to beat me. Why at the studio? I don't know. Maybe he just found pleasure from my pain. Maybe I said something the night before. But, as of now, I don't know.

_*Flashback*_

"_But Mackenzie-" the director cut Marta off._

"_Cut! Chad, someone is here for you. Everyone, take ten. "_

_I looked over to see who Katy was referring to. To my luck, it happened to be no other than my very own abusive father standing directly beside Katy's director chair. Great! Could this day get any better? Note my sarcasm._

_As, I watched everyone, my cast mates and Katy, disperse, my dad wavered me over with his index finger. Did he think I was a dog? Well I sure as Hell felt like one! You know, now that I think about it… I kind of wish I was a dog. At least then I could bite him and get away with it. He'd probably be scared of me this time instead. But… Then again… What about being neutered? Uh, just forget all of that…_

_I trudged over to my dad unwillingly knowing I was probably about to get beaten at the bloody studio for crying out loud! Seriously, how sick and twisted is his mind? I swear, my dad is schizophrenic!_

"_Hey, Chad, Son, Buddy, Sport, Old Pal. Whatdaya say? Let's talk somewhere a little more private, m'kay?" he said trying to be casual, and man! Was he bad or what?_

_I looked his eyes. The original silver was a clouded gray… Must be drunk…_

"_Okay," I 'agreed' as if I didn't hold a care in the world._

_The next minutes seemed to blur past me as I found myself on the floor of some supply closet, bleeding and in pain. A big, dark figured loomed over me. I glanced up to find my dad._

"_Remember," he said, "don't tell anyone."_

"_Why now?" I asked, my voice coming out small and depressed against the gloomy setting._

"_Because I got kicked out of the bar," he told me as if it were already to be known. "And I don't like you!"_

_I quivered, my lip trembled, and I fought back tears that threatened to dart out and stream down my face. No, I can't cry. You cry you get hit. I knew that. No crying. No hit. No crying. No hit. Can't cry. Won't cry. It's my policy. It would hurt me physically to break it._

_*End Flashback*_

I would go on and continue about the day, but, right now I rather just get cleaned up and get to bed. I slowly and carefully picked myself off the hard wooden floor I was on. I winced quietly as a jolt of pain rushed through my ribs as well as the rest of my body. I lifted up my blood soak shirt just enough to get of view of my ribs. It wasn't too hard. After all, they were visible. Visible enough for me to count them even. Although, it was hard to count them when they shattered everywhere in so many places.

I sighed as I tried to fix them the best I could. I bit down on my bottom lip _hard_ to refrain from screaming. It hurt more than fucking Hell! Ugh! Why, God? Why me? What did I do? What did I do that was so wrong that I deserved this?

I sighed again as I went to get some materials to clean up the mess and cover up the smell of the air that reeked with the unpleasant scent of blood. _My_ blood.

_*C*H*A*D*&*S*O*N*N*Y*_

_The next day…_

I awoke the next day to someone gently shaking me awake. It was my mom. I felt a smile creep its way up on my face. Dad can't touch me this morning, maybe even _all week_, since Mom is getting off work for Christmas break early. She told me she was gonna try getting off early this year to try and spend more time with me… Well, and Dad but whatever. But I think my Mom's early break is well deserved. She puts in hours a day, starting from 6:00 in the morning to 11:00 at night. Personally I think she's overworked.

"Mommy!" I practically yelled pulling her in for a hug.

In my defense, I hadn't really seen her all week. She's up and about and off before I even wake up. Then I'm back in bed when she gets home.

"Well you seem happy to see me!" she accused as I let go of her.

"Hell yeah I did!"

She scowled and gave me a look. What? Oh, right. I said Hell. But technically I didn't swear! I would have if I said 'what the Hell', but I didn't, therefore, not swearing!

"What has Dad been teaching you?"

"Nothing you'd like," I stated honestly.

She just sighed whilst rolling eyes and yanked the covers off me.

"Well, time to get. Get ready for the studio."

Suddenly cold due to the fact I slept in only my boxers and socks I pulled the covers back up over me.

"But it's the last day before break!" I argued. "We're not doing anything like school work today."

"Yeah, but if you don't want to be grounded over Christmas break because of your grades, I suggest you get your lazy but up and moving!"

My eyes widened as I apprehended what she said. I pounced out of my bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready for my shower. It wasn't until I was in the bathroom that I realized I needed some clothes… I was about to retreat and go grab some, but my mom beat me to it. She tossed me some once I stepped out of the door way.

I smiled sheepishly as I thanked her, "Thanks." I felt the heat rising to my cheeks.

She smiled in a teasing way before rolling her icy eyes and saying, "Get moving."

I turned back around into the bathroom and I shut the door. I knew Mom was going to question me about the bruises on my abdomen when I would come back from the studio. I would have to lie to her and say I fell down the stairs or something stupid. I know she won't ask me after my shower because she knows I'll be in a rush to get to the studio. Damn it, I hate lying to my mom!

_*C*H*A*D*&*S*O*N*N*Y*_

Today I didn't bother to dry my hair. Instead I just formed it to spike it the best I could without my hair gel. It was getting difficult to even spike it _with_ the gel! I'm starting to grow it back out a little more. My bangs are about halfway to my brow now. **(A/N: Think of Sterling's hair in **_**17 Again**_**, but only a tad bit longer.)**

I ran down the stairs, through the kitchen, and started to make my way into the living room when my mom, who was in the kitchen, stopped me.

"Chad, wait! At least take an apple to eat on the way. You're already underweight, I don't want you to become so anymore then you already are."

Okay, my mom was right about the underweight thing, but not by that much! And still… yeah, I got nothing… I hate it when I'm wrong!

I sighed as I strolled back into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I took a bite of it making sure she was watching.

"Better?" I asked.

She smiled, leaning against the kitchen sink, facing me.

"Much." I began to edge my way to the front door again. "And don't throw it away! Finish it!" she added knowing my plan of disposing the apple.

I groaned. I swear she can read my mind! Or maybe it's 'Mom's Intuition'.

"Love you," she called out before I made my way out the door.

"Love you too."

As I plopped down in the seat of my brand new convertible, I sighed. Moms… And with that, I drove off to the studio.

_*C*H*A*D*&*S*O*N*N*Y*_

I arrived at the studio, the apple now eaten and gone. Well, gone into my tummy at least. It's not quite into my intestines yet. Or anywhere else…

I parked and made my way into the studio. I was just about to take the long way to my set when I ran into no other than Sonny Munroe from 'Chuckle City'. My purpose for going the long way lost its meaning.

"Chad," she spat like we did in our everyday antics.

The studio seemed to go back the same way it was after our breakup. Well… after she came back from the movie she was shooting and after the girlfriend I got in the time she was gone. I hate my current girlfriend though… I'll explain later.

"Sonny."

She looked down slightly as if examining my shirt. Her eyes bugged and she looked back up towards me.

"Chad, are you serious?"

I gave a confused look before looking down at my shirt. After I read it I was in understanding of what she meant. I looked back up.

"What? The 'Kiss Me, I'm Emo' thing? Actually my mom picked out my shirt today."

Considering my mom picked out this shirt, it doesn't look good. Do you think maybe she noticed the scars on my wrists this morning? Yes, I, Chad Dylan Cooper, cut myself. I'm emo, yes, but I just don't let it show because of the paparazzi. Wouldn't that be a mess? The paparazzi finding out? Fuck, I would probably die!

"Your mom picked it out? Okay, no offense, but now it's officially creepy."

I shrugged. "Yeah, well I suppose we should get going to rehearsals. I know you, and you don't wanna be late."

"True. Sadly see you later, Cooper."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And with our expected banter finished, we stormed off in opposite directions. But, we were going in the wrong directions to get to our sets. We stopped, spun around, and traveled the correct ways.

"My set is this way," I said.

"And my set is _this_ way!" she resorted bumping my shoulder as she passed me.

I couldn't resist the urge to smile no matter how much I fought it. Same, old, silly Sonny that I know and _still _and _will_ _always love_.

_*C*H*A*D*&*S*O*N*N*Y*_

I soon found it lunch time. At first I was happy, but then, I was just about to enter the cafeteria when my girlfriend popped out of nowhere.

"Chaddy!" she screeched, jumping into my arms and pecking me on the lips.

"Hey, Gaga," I said setting her down. "What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to take me shopping. I mean you are on lunch break after all. And you're not hungry."

Sonny must have been watching because she butted in.

"Hold up, did you even ask him? Maybe he is hungry. Maybe he doesn't want to take you shopping. Maybe he wants to relax and spend some time with his friends. Did you ever thing about that?" Sonny retorted sharply.

Gaga just seemed to gawk at her.

"Excuse me?" she queried in a snobbier tone that even Tawni couldn't pull off.

"You heard me! You should to stop bossing him around so much. You're gonna lose him that way. And just like they say, 'You never know what you have u=until you don't have it,'" Sonny quoted.

My girlfriend rolled her eyes. "Please, there's not much I would miss out on when it's _him_. All he does is complain all the time. I mean come on! 'I hit my head off the sidewalk!' Seriously, _suck it up_! He doesn't even care when a more serious matter is at hand. Okay, a bleeding head can wait, a broken _nail_ can't! It's terrible!"

"Excuse you; I think a head that's bleeding _is_ more important!" she continued to stand at my side. "Chad is that what happen a few days ago when you came in with your head bleeding?" she asked her voice calm and gentle now.

"Yeah."

"I had to take him to go get _stitches_ for that! And you think a stupid, little, broken _nail_ is bad? I take pity on your family."

"Puh-lease! Hun, everyone envies me! Meanwhile, everyone loathes you!"

Before Sonny could spit another comeback, I bounced in.

"Uh, are you getting yourself confused with her? Gaga, you're a bloody whore for the love of vampires!"

Then, she slapped me, smack dab across the cheek. The impact of her hand on my cheek sounded like someone dropping a text book on a marble floor. There was definitely a red mark. It may even form into a bruise. I felt my legs starting to give under me as I lost my balance. I, being the egoistic guy I am, tried to regain my footing to keep from looking like a weakling.

"We're over, Chad! I was cheating on you anyway," she admitted before storming off to probably such her boyfriend's face.

The room went silent. After about a minute, I was the first to break it.

"Thanks for, uh, standing up for me Sonny… It means a lot to me," I simply stated before turning around and walking out.

_*C*H*A*D*&*S*O*N*N*Y*_

I arrived back at the house, my cheek still sore from what happened only a couple hours before. I made my way into the house. As soon as I shut the door I was immediately slammed into a wall. After my vision focused, my eyes landed on a figure that happened to be my dad.

"What are you doing?" I questioned in a low voice, a rush of panic bouncing all through me. "Mom's here you, know?"

He punched me causing the back my head to smack off the wall.

"Don't get mouthy with me, Boy! I know! She's taking a nap right now and we _all_ know how heavy of a sleeper that cunt is!"

My fear suddenly flashed into one of anger. How _dare_ he call Mom such a word! That douche!

I shoved him.

"_Don't_ call her that!"

After I took one glance at my father's face I knew I had made the _biggest _mistake I would in my _life_.

_*C*H*A*D*&*S*O*N*N*Y*_

I felt my consciousness drifting from my body as my dad kicked me in my ribs again. I coughed, some blood coming up. Ugh! I can't take this anymore! I just can't! I needed help and I needed it _now_! I don't wanna fucking die!

"Help! Anybody, help! Please?" I screamed at the top of my lungs causing me to cough up more blood before Dad punched me in the mouth.

"Keep it down!" he commanded through gritted teeth.

But it didn't matter now. Mom came bursting through the living room at the same time Sonny came through the front door. Sonny's eyes widened while my mom's boiled with anger, a rage a never knew existed in her. She ripped Dad away from me as Sonny dialed 911.

After Sonny explained the situation to the police, she briskly came to my aid. She helped me sit up, but I refused to look at her and targeted my attention to the floor. She lifted my chin up with her arm that wasn't supporting me and made me face her. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. No, I can't cry! I can't! Especially not in front of Sonny! But my body didn't seem to listen as I felt the warm salt water drizzle its way down my cheek and drip onto the wooden floor before they starting falling freely. She pulled me in for a hug and started to rub small circles on my back, but I winced and she stopped realizing she probably hurt me doing so and just held me in her embrace as I cried.

The police arrived after a couple minutes and Mom and Dad were going at it in a brawl. They broke it up and somehow managed to put my dad in cuffs and drag him into the police car. Just as the police walked out, the ambulance walked in. With Sonny's help, although they acted like it wasn't needed, they lifted me onto a gurney and rushed me along with Sonny and Mom to the hospital. Somewhere on the way there I lost consciousness. The last thing I remember was Sonny holding onto my hand.

_*C*H*A*D*&*S*O*N*N*Y*_

When I awoke, I was in a bland room of white. Well this isn't Hell… But it can't be heaven either, could it? My question was answered when I saw a usually bubbly brunette at my side.

"Chad, you're awake!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around me. "I was so worried! I thought I was gonna lose you!"

A small smile crept its way upon my face.

"So you still care about me?" I asked.

"Of course I do! Chad, I love you. I never stopped."

My hopes climbed the chart faster than you can say "Holy!"

"Really? I do too," I said, my voice so quite I wasn't sure if it was audible enough for her to hear.

My suspicions were confirmed when a smile grew across her face and she hugged me again. But this time, she pecked me on the lips.

"I love you, Chad."

"I love you too."

And that was it. That's how Sonny and I got back together. That's how my dad got sent to jail. That's how I finally had a Christmas I enjoyed. That's how my life went from abnormal to perfect.

* * *

><p>The end! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Merry Christmas! XD Wishes of happiness to you! XD<p> 


End file.
